


В честь одной безвозвратно погибшей, хоть юной, особы

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: AU: всем персонажам есть 18 лет.





	

_Любопытство и робость, истома и страх,  
Сладко кружится пропасть, и стон на губах..._

Когда он впервые услышал об этом, в живот будто провалился холодный комок — обледеневшее, застывшее сердце. Джастин. Как?

Он нашел в библиотеке легенду о Лаконии и Марке, он прочел ее от корки до корки, и снова, и снова. Дрожащие пальцы надорвали страницу; в голове шумело ледяное северное море — сквозь образ Марка упорно проступало лицо Джастина, и он не мог в это лицо смотреть; он не видел ничего, кроме этого лица.

Он бы спросил — но спрашивать было уже некого; Джастина принесли в замок белого, ледяного, в насквозь пропитанном кровью колете. Его сапоги были в грязи, на его лице застыла обреченность и — удивление. Чему ты удивился, Джастин? Тому, что твоя жизнь стоит не больше твоей любви?

Лед. Ледяные белые губы, застывшие пальцы, иней на ресницах — он растаял сразу, и Валентину показалось, Джастин плачет, и эта соль почему-то отпечатывалась и на его губах, на его губах... Эти холодные мертвые губы кто-то целовал?..

Гирке охотно рассказал ему, как выглядит Первый Маршал. Движение легкого пламени, алый и жгучий яд — это был герцог Алва. Черные волосы тяжелой волной, надменная усмешка; пронзающий до самой души синий, тревожащий взгляд. Так сказал Гирке — самая холодная из морских тварей в семействе Придд, и Валентин тяжело сглотнул; душа саднила, словно от ожога. Он обжегся алым и синим, и этот ожог не заживал.

 

Фривольные списки случайно обнаружились в дальнем углу библиотеки, куда Валентин залез в поисках древнегальтарского варианта легенд. Краснеющие, как маков цвет, пастушки, томные графини в тяжелом запахе духов; отвращающие и притягательные подробности. Среди прочего отыскался список о любви одного виконта к одному церемониймейстеру; Валентин, прочитавший все возможные варианты «Марка и Лакония», окаменел.

Виконт и церемониймейстер резвились в летнем саду, а он боролся с тошнотой. Его тошнило собственной слабостью, дрожали пальцы, и сердце билось где-то в горле, и нестерпимо распирал грудь участившийся вдох. Пергаменты, сметенные со стола резким отрицающим жестом, кружась, падали на пол, а Валентин стискивал пальцами собственное горло, невидяще глядя в темный бювар. Ладони Алвы медленно и сладко ласкали тело брата, и с этим видением ему было не совладать.

Ночи в Васспарде, нескончаемые северные ночи, сменились темнотой и холодом Лаик; но спасения не было нигде. Из тысячи снов сложилась мозаика всех деталей, всех подробностей порочного и дикого действа; Джастин улыбался ему сквозь сон, и его ледяные губы были искусаны в кровь.

— Ты не поймешь. Ты никогда не поймешь и никогда не узнаешь, — молча говорил он, и стальные шипы безнадежности вонзались один за другим в застывшее в страхе сердце. Джастин смеялся, глядя Валентину в лицо; у него были синие, тревожащие глаза.

 

Фабианов день обернулся пыткой. Валентин из последних сил удерживал на лице равнодушную маску, но когда ему пришлось подняться на галерею и встать за креслом Рокслея, от его неестественного спокойствия не осталось ни следа. Алва был здесь, справа, совсем рядом — протяни руку, и коснешься тяжелых волос. Валентин искусал губы, краем глаза следя, как подходит к Ворону Окделл, как гримаса отвращения проступает на его длинном упрямом лице. Как поднимается для поцелуя узкая, унизанная массивными кольцами рука, и как Окделл касается ее губами.

В этот момент Валентин со всей остротой внезапного прозрения ощутил, что он отдал бы все, чтобы стоять сейчас там, на коленях; и касаться губами тонкой белой руки. Кровь отлила от лица, перехватило дыхание; пальцы дернулись было к тугому шейному платку, но Валентин усилием воли заставил себя замереть — и напоролся на внимательный, обжигающий синий взгляд.

 

Эти руки снились ему ночами. Руки с тяжелыми кольцами, ранящие скулы, притягивающие к себе за плечи. Снился обжигающий поцелуй, болезненный укус белых и острых зубов, и капельки крови, тяжелыми железными шариками скатывающиеся на язык. Однажды ночью Валентин проснулся, нашарил под подушкой кинжал и приставил его к сердцу; затем убрал и с силой провел лезвием по напряженной подрагиваюшей руке. Выступившая и покатившаяся алым водопадом кровь не изменила ничего.

Ничего.

Тогда он встал и нацарапал записку; в уголке остался багровый отпечаток, узор из тонких извилистых линий; Валентину было все равно.

 

Ответ принесли утром; сердце провалилось куда-то в пятки, прокатилась по телу холодная обморочная волна. Он боялся его открывать — и все же открыл. Длинный глубокий порез на предплечье саднил и горел. Лихорадка? Пускай.

Он понимал, что обезумел, и ничего не хотел в этим делать. Между ним и жизнью навсегда застыл мертвый Джастин, все было бесполезно, все было — все равно. И вечером Валентин, с горящими от жара щеками, с горячим, мучительным вдохом в груди спешился у ворот чужого особняка.

Алва не посмотрел на него, когда он вошел. Алва смотрел в огонь — застывший, недвижимый, но Валентин знал — это минута задохнувшегося времени, она пройдет, и человек перед ним снова превратится в алое палящее пламя. Тонкие губы изогнулись в усмешке, а потом Валентин едва устоял на ногах — внимательный взгляд синих глаз уперся ему в лицо горячим шквальным ветром. Именно от такого ветра поднимается над берегом безумная разрушительная волна...

Нужды говорить не было — Алва читал его насквозь, видел его насквозь — до последнего вдоха, до биения жилки на запястье. Его руки были тяжелыми; одна перехватила за талию, другая приподняла подбородок. Короткий, испытующий взгляд в глаза; «Пожалуйста...» Прозвучало или нет? Усмешка Алвы делается чуть шире, чуть удовлетвореннее; вслед за нею следует нежное, невесомое прикосновение губ. Недостаточно! С полустоном-полурычанием Валентин подается вперед и впивается герцогу в губы; пьет, терзает этот горячий и сладкий рот. Алва смеется, и его смех отдается вибрацией на языке Валентина; чувство падения заставляет сердце глухо ухнуть вниз, а затем снова подлететь к горлу — когда спина встречается с жесткой поверхностью стола.

Алва нависает сверху, его руки бродят по телу, рвут, дергают, мнут. Его губы терзают шею, и Валентин задыхается, выгибаясь, прижимаясь сильнее, стараясь всей своей сутью ощутить жар и силу любовника. Любовника. Слово прокатывается по венам огненной волной, и Валентин, не сдерживаясь, стонет и шепчет: «Рокэ... Рокэ...» И с каждым словом захлестывает сердце горячая будоражащая волна.

Одежды больше нет, нет ничего, кроме нестерпимого жара, кроме чужой шелковой кожи, солоноватой под губами, словно черная кровь. Чужие влажные пальцы — внутри, ранят, терзают, но все становится неважным перед лицом огромной смертоносной волны, что стоит перед глазами; бушующая, страшная мощь, пока еще держится, звенит напряжением на самой предельной своей высоте...

— Рокэ! — он вскрикивает, проламываясь под чужим напором, под безумным давлением чужой плоти на плоть. Больно! Больно! Алва подхватывает его под спину, прижимает к себе, покачивается так нежно, так плавно, что боль отступает. Дрожит, переливается закрывшая полнеба зеленая волна. Ро... кэ... Е... ще!

Если бы это было возможно, он принял бы его всего в себя, слился бы с ним, растворился в нем. Горячее стройное тело, танцующий живой огонь, алый и жгучий яд; боль, удовольствие, снова боль. Привкус крови на губах, низкий чужой стон вибрирует в позвоночнике, словно последняя капля...

— Мой! — стон, рычание, крик; судорожно стиснутые пальцы на чужих плечах.

Глубокий грудной смех.

Волна медлит еще секунду и тысячей тонн воды обрушивается вниз.

 

Вскочить и сесть на кровати; схватиться рукой за горло — снова, опять! Воздух раскаленным огнем распирает легкие, щеки горят; судорожное движение — словно ветерок в лицо. Рукоять кинжала холодная и тяжелая. Рука дрожит, и Валентин, не думая, проводит лезвием по чистому, не запятнанному ни единым шрамом предплечью, но тупая саднящая боль и тяжелые падающие на простыню капли не меняют ничего.

Ничего.

И тогда Валентин встает, запаливает свечу и царапает бездумно письмо.


End file.
